


Lost Boy

by Carth



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Siblibg Incest, Suggcest, Tronnor, Troye&Connor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carth/pseuds/Carth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трою так свойственно разбиваться – перманентно – красивый мальчик Коннор смеётся до лучиков у уголков глаз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Boy

У Троя в голове мотив новой песни и мятная свежесть. У Троя пальцы слегка дрожат, ритм по гладкому дереву выбивают нервно.

Трою хочется напиться, но на вечеринке блоггеров самое горячительное - вино, красное, от которого во рту кисловатый привкус и немного размытая картинка перед глазами. 

Трой делает вид, что не замечает потрепанных Джо и Зои, которые тихо между собой ругаются. Трой делает вид, что не замечает сбившихся кос Зои и мятую, торчащую во все стороны, рубашку Джо - Трой думает, что Алфи невероятно глуп, если не видит этого. 

Трой делает вид, что не замечает переглядки Тайлера и Коннора, у которого на дне зрачков пузырьки шампанского играют, переливаясь, переплетаясь с весенней листвой, до которой дотронуться хочется.

У него заканчивается вино, а все ещё ни жарко, ни холодно. Трой не чувствует ничего, будто силы выкачали, и остаётся лишь пялиться на всех подряд.

На Джо, прожигающего глазами Алфи и Зои, которая все отворачивается; на Каспара и Тайлера, смеющихся над очередной шуткой Окли, у которого голос от алкоголя лишь выше становится. 

На Коннора смотреть не хочется. Коннор смеётся, у него морщинки лучиками от глаз расходятся, и хочется банально - ужасно банально - пальцами по ним провести, очертить. 

Трой не чертит. Трой хватает за запястье Джо и тащит в ближайший в ближайший обшарпанный брайтонский магазин за бутылкой самого мерзкого и дешёвого виски.

— Как ты держишься? – Не смотрит, просто тянет пальцы за сигаретой и дышит с перерывами. Будто лёгкие перебиты.

Джо морщится, а вечная улыбка и маты растворяются в непроглядной – такой типично английской – темноте. Джо отпивает из горла и кашляет. 

— Без понятия, о чем ты.

Трой бы посмеялся, но горло немного саднит от дыма, а Джо слишком недобитая собака, которая тычется в ребра преданным до крайности.

— Не жизнь, а какая-то сплошная серость, – дым вырывается из губ непонятными безликими фигурами - курить Трой не умеет. Трой думает, что он вообще ничего в этой чертовой жизни не умеет.

Джо не отвечает - дымит, как паровоз. Джо уверен, что увидь его кто-то из зрителей, то пары сотен комментариев о вреде никотина не избежать.

Он привыкает к жизни не с семьёй (Зои), привыкает к постоянным упоминаниям в твиттере, ко всему. 

Джо кажется, что Трой далек от них. Трой пишет на салфетках маленькие четверостишия, постоянно о чем-то поёт и выглядит, как побитая полудохлая псина - таких на улицу выкидывают за ненадобностью. 

Трой глядит на Коннора глазами-сердечками – такими битыми, тусклыми – и пишет те бесконечные строчки, которые никто никогда не услышит - маленькие влюблённости идут в стол или заметки на телефоне.

Джо бы тоже хотел писать, но его строчки кривые и не рифмуются - сплошные маты и переполох букв.

— Ты не скажешь ему? Правда?

Трой головой трясёт, опускается на грязный холодный асфальт и подтягивает колени к груди - потерянный мальчик, не готовый быть найденным. Трой словно сошёл со строчек песни и застыл, как вечное восхваление юности.

— Нет.

Трою кажется, что мутные осколки бутылки похожи на куски сердца – им ведь свойственно разбиваться.

Трою так свойственно разбиваться – перманентно – красивый мальчик Коннор смеётся до лучиков у уголков глаз.


End file.
